


He's not my Son (He is your Son)

by Uriel_Dresden24



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Saul Silva is a Good Dad, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriel_Dresden24/pseuds/Uriel_Dresden24
Summary: Saul Silva stays up all night after the attack on Alfea watching over his son, reflecting on his mistakes, and ignoring Ben's good advice.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Ben Harvey & Saul Silva, Saul Silva & Sky
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	He's not my Son (He is your Son)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly happy with this, it got a bit away from me. Personally, I don't like hurt no comfort, so I have no idea why I wrote it. If anyone has a better idea of how I could have bent canon to give a happy ending, let me know!

Saul Silva felt his age catch up with him. Ben had done his best, but the wound on his back from the Burned Ones still hadn’t quite healed. Every time Ben had tried, one disaster or another had Saul running out of the greenhouse and robbing his dearest friend of the chance. If Farah knew she would have his head, chewing him a new one even as she healed him.

So Saul’s back hurt, but he ignored it. You didn’t live as a soldier without experiencing pain.

So Saul was tired to his bones, his bout of poisoning leaving him weak even as he pushed on first in the hunt for Callum’s killer and then the Burned Ones that had killed his students and broke into the school. 

He couldn’t rest. 

Not yet. 

Not when he knew Sky was hurting.

He watched over the young Specialist as he took turns pacing on the green or just sitting and staring at Alfea. He knew his charge well enough to know that reaching out now would just make things worse, not to mention it wasn’t exactly his style. All he could do was wait until Sky was ready to reach out.

Even though the danger was gone, the Changeling named Bloom having seen to that, he would not relax until Sky was safe in bed. 

He rubbed his face, Bloom was another kettle of fish that needed to be dealt with.

He knew Sky’s big heart would leave him attached to the young girl, but he needed someone he could trust to watch her. Farah was too invested in her for her to be anything but trouble. He wasn’t sure that he could trust Farah to keep an eye on Bloom, not with the return of Queen Luna’s daughter and the new air witch that had made his skin crawl. He didn’t want to add more to her plate, it was already piled too high, but he shouldn’t have put it on Sky’s.

At the time, there had been no time to react to knowing Bloom slipped something in Sky’s drink, but now he had plenty of time. His knuckles turned white where they gripped his forearms. Anything could have happened to Sky while he was alone, unconscious, defenseless in the stone circle while Burned Ones were at the barrier. He should have known something was wrong when Sky wasn’t among the first Specialists to come running to defend the school. He should have sent someone to go find him. He should have done something.

But however he felt, it was probably nothing compared to what Sky felt.

Not only did his charge have to deal with the burden of knowing Saul had killed his father, but that the girl he was falling for had roofied him. He had put his trust in two people and they had both betrayed him.  
Saul should have told him the truth years ago, but it never seemed like the right time. He had been so focused on raising Sky to be a good man, someone who would stand up for what was right even if it wasn’t easy. Someone who could lead others in hard times and the good. Someone who would shield the weak and be a shoulder to cry on.

Someone, like he had told Marcus, who had all of Andreas’ good qualities and none of the bad. 

He had thought telling Sky about his father would help him feel close to the man Saul had once loved as a brother. He thought telling him only the good would give him someone to look up to. Now, he wasn’t so sure. Time and perspective had worn away Andreas’ better qualities until Saul no longer fully believed the Andreas of the stories he told was real. 

He just wished he could turn back time and fix his mistakes. Could he have changed Andreas’ fate? Would Sky still have grown to be the same young man if Saul had told him the truth years ago?  
But he took comfort in the fact that Sky had grown up to be a young man better than Saul could have ever hoped for. He could not put the pride he had for his charge into words. 

Even if he wasn’t sure the young man would ever forgive him.

He looked over the field, watching as Sky decided to get up and pace once more. Out of habit, his eyes left his charge and scanned the treeline for any threats. 

“The barrier is fully operational, you can put the bow away.” Ben’s voice would have made him jump if he hadn’t expected it. 

“It is away.” He glanced down to the bow leaning against the wall, a quiver of arrows next to it, before scanning the forest again.

“You and I both know that you could have an arrow notched and flying in seconds if you really tried.”

The Swordsmaster didn’t bother to reply. He may specialize training young Specialists with blades, but that didn’t mean that he had let his archery skills get rusty. It was the only way to protect Sky from the distance the teen craved right now. 

“Why don’t you talk to him?”

“He doesn’t want to talk to me right now.”

“I’m sure-”

“I told him about Andreas.” He cut Ben off, “And now Sky hates me for what I did to his father.”

“I’m sure Sky just needs some time, but he doesn’t hate you.”

“How would you know that?”

“Sam and Terra have been furious with me more than once, but they’ve never hated me.”

“That’s not the same.”

“Isn’t it?”

“I’m not his father.”

“You are his father,” Ben kept his voice even and pierced his stubborn friend with his knowing gaze. 

“He doesn’t know his father because I killed him!” Saul stalked away, pacing back and forth much like his charge down below-secure in the knowledge that Ben was keeping one eye on Sky for him until he got his head together.

“You raised him.” Ben shrugged, taking off his glasses to wipe them on a cloth he pulled from his pocket, “You cared for him when he was sick, you cared for him when Stella broke his heart, you’ve been there for him always Saul, and that counts.”

“I don’t-”

“You don’t what? Love him? Anyone with eyes could see that you love that boy more than anything in this world.”

“I don’t deserve him.” Saul admitted in a quiet voice, his feet bringing him to a halt. “I ruined his chance at a normal life the moment my blade cut through his father.” 

Ben shot him a look, “You listen to me Saul Silva, even before Andreas died I would argue that you were more of a father to Sky than he was.”

Saul opened his mouth to protest, but Ben carried on, “You were there when Sky was born, you needled Andreas about his son, when was the last time he saw Sky? When was the last time he got a report about Sky? Was he teething? Was he talking? You were every bit as bad as I was about my own children.” 

“That doesn’t count.”

“Of course it counts, why do you think no one challenged you for custody? Sky does have living family you know, but they gave him to you because they knew how much you loved him. They saw how you made the time for Sky even during the war we waged on the Burned Ones.” Ben let how they also saw Andreas ignore his only child go unsaid. 

Whatever Ben was going to say next was swallowed by a jaw-cracking yawn. 

Saul winces, remembering too late that Ben had almost lost his son today, he had been so caught up in Sky that he had forgotten. “I’ll put away the bow if you go to bed.” He looked closely at his friend, behind his glasses there were dark shadows that showed how little sleep he had gotten recently. 

Ben snorted, “Like that’s gonna happen.”

“I’ll tell Farah.” Low blow? Yes, but he would pull the Farah card if it would get Ben to sleep. He had used too much of Ben’s time wallowing. 

“Fine.” He held his hands up in surrender, “Make sure you go get some rest yourself or I’ll tell Farah.” 

Saul made a noise that could be interpreted as agreement by someone who didn’t know better and waved Ben away. Ben shook his head, but left to get some rest himself. 

Saul stayed until the sun rose. He stayed until Bloom took a seat beside his son. He stayed until he spotted the cars from Queen Luna’s army. Only then did he cease his watch over Sky. 

He marched down to meet the Queen and her soldiers head on, knowing that with Rosalind’s return it was bound to be something terrible. He couldn’t say he was surprised that Queen Luna had him arrested, only numb with the reveal that Andreas was in fact alive. He was sure that the reality would wash over him later. 

The only comfort he needed was knowing, without a doubt, that Sky didn’t hate him. 

He only hoped that Farah and Ben would protect his son from whatever horrors were about to be unleashed upon Alfea.


End file.
